Tam Zawad
Tam Zawad is a Harper and priest of Selûne living in the Sword Coast region of Faerûn. Description Tam is described as a tall, thin middle aged man with brown skin and curly dark hair with some grey in it. History Early life Tam was born in Calimshan. As a young man while adventuring with friends, his entire group with the exception of Tam were slaughtered by Shadar-kai agents of Shade. From that moment onward Tam decided to dedicate himself to Selûne. Tam worked as a priest for a Harper cell on the Southern Sword Coast. He met a girl and they had a daughter Mira, Tam's only child. Later life At some point, Tam began living in the Northern Sword Coast region. In 1478 DR he met a dragonborn bounty hunter named Mehen and his two adopted tiefling daughters Farideh and Havilar. Tam helped the group foil a plot by devils in Neverwinter. Later in 1478 DR, Tam was ordered by his Harper master to investigate antiquities in Waterdeep, presumably to keep them out of the hands of Shadovar. He found a page from an ancient Netherese magical book as well as a fragment of a stone tablet that was apparently related to the book for sale by a Waterdavian merchant. Unfortunately, the price was too high for the Harpers and a shady caravan master named Adolican Rhand purchased the items. In an attempt to steal the page, Tam crashed a party Rhand threw to show off his acquisition but Zhentarim attacked before Tam could get the page. In the confusion that followed, Tam's young apprentice Dahl Peredur was able to grab the page. With the help of Mira, Tam was able to identify the probable location of the page's origination, the ancient hidden library of Tarchamus the Unyielding near Everlund. Tam and a party consisting of Mira, Farideh, Havilar, Dahl, Brin Crownsilver and mercenaries allied with Mira traveled to the library. They found themselves trapped in the library with ancient Netherese ghosts and the mummy of Tarchamus. The group was able to reunite the page with the sentient book the page was taken from, the Book of Tarchamus, and found a way to destroy Tarchamus and his minions, unfortunately destroying the library. During the adventure, Tam learned from the mercenaries, who were actually Zhentish agents, that his Harper master in Waterdeep was a traitor. After the group returned to Waterdeep, Tam confronted his master and used the telepathic abilities of the Book of Tarchamus to interrogate him and then presumably carry out the Harper punishment for treason, hanging. Relationships Tam has a somewhat frosty relationship with his daughter. Due to his work as a Harper agent, he rarely saw her when she was young. Now that she's grown they rarely cross paths. Although Tam seems to be disturbed that Mira works with Zhents, he still regards her as a potential ally and even tried to recruit her to the Harpers. Appendix Appearances * Brimstone Angels (2011) * Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils (2012) * The Adversary (2013) References Category:Males Category:Calishites Category:Humans Category:Clerics Category:Priests of Selûne Category:Priests Category:Worshipers of Selûne Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants